Don't Ever Dare
by lttlelola
Summary: When the rangers sleep over at the reservation, many things happen. THANKS TO MY BETA AND SISTER PERN DRAGON RIDER. PAIRINGS tommyjason. rockyzack, billytrini implied


AN- all right I don't own the characters or anything u may recognize. This idea hit me between the eyes the other night in a dream and I had to write it up because it played out so well. Umm got a few little notes I want to send out, 

JAK - please, please, please, don't kill me for this! I know I made Adam kinda gutsy but hey, he earned it!

SRC- sorry I am REALLY sorry. Rocky I know is your favorite, but I had to put him in this situation.

AJ- I LOVE U SWEETIE, SORRY. 

JT- grins SORRY??

BUBBY- I love you bro honestly I do but I couldn't resist writing this despite your protestations.

SIS- I blame u for this hitting me between the eyes!

DON'T EVER DARE---

Tommy Oliver was hyper when he ran in to the juice bar. His newfound brother had invited him and the other rangers to camp out on the reservation. Tommy had readily accepted for the gang, knowing it wouldn't be a problem. Now he just had to tell them. Tommy looked around the establishment trying to locate his friends, spotting a flash of green Tommy shook his head and started toward it.

Coming to a stop he saw Adam, and oddly enough Billy sparring. "Geez Billy give him a break would ya?" Tommy looked up at the sound of the voice, turning; he looked in shock at the slender African American man approaching them. The man stopped and looked at Tommy, handing the drinks he was holding to Tanya, he did a quick cha-cha, and said, "That's right Tommy, Zack-attacks back!" Zack said finishing with a smile and holding open his arms.

Tommy grinned and hugged his friend. "Ahh man Zack its good to see you! When did you get back?"

"Hey Tommy you know you could have at least let us have a day before the griping started." A slender black haired female said coming up behind them and making Billy who had just taken a drink of his smoothie spew it across the room. "Working on projectiles Billy?" she asked smiling at the technical wizard.

Billy sputtered "Tri- Tri-Tri- what are you doing here?" He said giving up on the name. Tommy, Zack, and Adam exchanged looks, since when did Billy sputter?

"Oh, no greetings and salutations, Trini? And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Trini said with a smile on her face that everyone could see was forced.

"She's forcing. When has Trini ever had to force anything?" Tommy whispered to Zack. Who shrugged, he was just as puzzled.

Billy was saved from having to answer however when Adam leap-frogged over him "Aisha!!!"

Rocky's head popped up, seeing the petite African American getting squished by Adam, he jumped up.

Billy spun around when heard the chair scrape back, and dropped into the splits seeing that Rocky was heading right for him and not showing any signs of stopping. "What is this? Trounce the Wolf day?" He asked popping back to his feet as easily as he'd popped down.

Tommy looked at Billy in surprise, this was the first time he'd mentioned the Wolf since losing the Ninjetti powers. Sure they all called Adam 'Froggy' occasionally but that was it.

Zack looked at Tommy's face "Dude? What's wrong?"

"He mentioned the Ninjetti, he never mentions the Ninjetti." Tommy said puzzled by Billy's actions. Only to have his mind switched to something else when he saw a familiar pink duffle bag drop to the floor next to the Balance Beam. "It can't be," Tommy muttered watching for the person to pull up onto the Beam. Watching, Tommy didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw a small slender brunette do a back handspring onto the Beam. Tommy's jaw went numb. He saw Trini stand up and walk over and hug the girl, leading her back to the table. Tommy stood up as they came near, realizing that none of his earlier bitterness was there. "Kim, you look good." He said hugging the girl, realizing with a shock he felt nothing but friendship in the hug.

After they finally got Adam and Rocky pried off of Aisha, the group sat down and enjoyed their smoothies, and the return of four friends and comrades.

Catching up on what had been happening with the team, and Angel Grove. "Yeah well unfortunately Rita and Zedd are not gone, however compared to the bunch of robots we have now attacking us, they're not so bad, and they even help occasionally." Rocky said sipping his smoothie.

Adam nodded "Oddly enough, they are. It's rare but it happens. Like when Tommy's brother got captured, Rita and Zedd attacked the Machine Empire when they were trying to stop Tommy and David from getting away. Probably don't even know they're helping."

Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Kim, all four blurted out "**_BROTHER_**??"

Tommy grinned, "Oh, yeah guys, that reminds me, David invited us over to the reservation for a camp out tonight, and I told him that we'd be there at 7."

Billy looked at his watch, "Tommy, you do realize its 6:38:46 don't you?"

Tommy looked at his watch and hopped up, "Oh man, my first night with my brother and I'm gonna be late. I don't want to be late, I just met him!!" Tommy said grabbing his jacket. "Let's go guys, David's waiting" pausing he looked at the four former rangers, "and I don't want to hear from _any_ of you that he's cuter than me." Tommy said pointedly. Meaning it for the females but he wouldn't put it past Zack to get in on it.

A chunky short brunette walked by smiling brightly at the group, "Hate to tell you Tommy he is cuter than you, better martial artist too, man he looked good on that horse and sitting on the rocks, whoa man was he…"

An even shorter and much older blonde that clamped her hand over her mouth cut off the brunette, and pulled her away "Hoof in mouth Sis! Hoof in mouth!!"

Tommy watched the odd pair walk off laughing and shook his head. "Weird. Alright lets go guys, teleport home, get a change of clothes and teleport to the Command Center, we'll go from there. Be there by 6:50 or get left." Tommy said going into the alcove and teleporting away. The others knew better than to argue with Tommy and followed suit. They all arrived at the Command Center's exterior at 6:47. Tommy was acting like they were late and was pacing. "About time, come on let's go we're teleporting directly to a cave David set up for us." Tommy said disappearing in a streak of red, the others following quickly. Arriving at the reservation, less than 3 minutes later.

David laughed when he saw the teens arrive. "I'm guessing Tommy rushed you?"

Adam smiled and clapped David on the back, "If there'd been a teleporting cop we'd have been pulled over for speeding." He said, shrugging when his leader glared at him. "Hey, I'm just telling the truth Tommy."

"Second in commands are supposed to back up their leaders."

"Second in commands are also supposed to keep their leader from going mental." Adam said with a grin.

David smiled, "All right let's get you guys settled in hmm? You can fight later."

"I'd win" Tommy said smiling.

"Only if I let you." Adam shot back.

Rocky stepped up "Okay guys um, can you please get rid of your clones and come back to us?"

The rangers all laughed, they'd all been through this clone thing. Didn't want to go there again. Kim said as much. "Been there; done that. Don't want the t-shirt."

Aisha laughed and looked at Kim; they'd said the last line together. "Jinx, now you can't talk till I say your name." Kim mock glared at her.

Hours later, after dinner, the rangers were sitting around in a cabin. They'd played endless games all becoming more boring than the last after a while. Finally they'd broken down and decided to play Truth or Dare. Even David got in on it. But most surprising was what Adam did his next turn to ask.

Adam had noticed there was something off with Tommy. The normally energetic leader wasn't laughing as much. Adam thought of something that might get him to laugh. "Hey Rocky, I dare you to kiss Zack." Adam said on his next turn.

Rocky looked at Adam in shock. Before getting up, "This is getting ridiculous, I quit."

Adam looked down at his feet; he hadn't realized Rocky would think he was telling his secret. He'd expected him to laugh and choose truth.

Zack looked at Adam, an unusual look of seriousness on his face. "Adam, I chose you to replace me, because you care for your friends and would do anything to protect people, even when you don't know them. Why would you mess with Rocky like that? Some people don't like that type of thing thrust on them." Zack didn't even give Adam a chance to explain before he was up and running out after Rocky.

The game continued around, each question getting worse and worse. No one noticed when Rocky and Zack came back in holding hands, followed by a man in red. No body except Adam who smiled and winked at his best friend.

It got around to Adam who chose Kim, who chose truth. "Kim do you think Tommy is losing his mind?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "_Losing_? Wrong question there, Froggy." The way they were sitting, Kim had a view of the door, as did Adam. Kim was about to ask her question when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure leaning against the door, his chocolate eyes fixed on Tommy. Kim glanced at Adam who grinned and nodded.

Jason had confided in Kim, that he had feelings for the original Green Ranger, Kim had in turn told Adam, who had guessed that Tommy too had feelings for the original Red. Kim hoped he was right because if he wasn't, Jason would get his heart broke, and Tommy would be mad.

Tearing her gaze from the man in red at the door, Kim looked at her ex boyfriend. "Tommy, I dare you to tell Ms. Applebee that you're a ranger." Kim said knowing Tommy would choose truth and have to answer. She wasn't disappointed.

"Truth" Tommy said looking at Kim like she was nuts.

Kim got this mischievous look on her face and catching Trini's eye glanced at Jason. Trini looked, smiled, and passed it around quietly. They all knew that Jason had feelings for Tommy, those who hadn't known them since day one could tell when they got their powers, and Tanya and Kat knew because they'd seen pictures and videos of the two. They could guess what Kim was going to do. "Alright, Tommy. How wrong would I be if I said you were in love with your best friend?"

Jason looked at Kim in shock, before turning around and walking outside. He really didn't want to hear Tommy's answer. He was going to kill Kim when he got his hands on her.

Tommy looked at Kim in shock, "What?"

Kim smiled "You have to answer Tommy, How wrong would I be if I said you were in love with Jason? And you have to tell the truth."

"None" Tommy whispered. Thinking no one could hear him. He was wrong.

Cheers erupted in the building the phrases, "It's about time", "Finally", and "I knew it!" echoed through out the room. Tommy wished he could fall through the floor.

Outside, a short chunky brunette was accosting Jason. She apparently had finally had enough of his childishness and looked at the short chunky blonde older woman next to the door, nodding her head. The blonde opened the door, and the brunette pushed Jason inside, the blonde following and shutting the door firmly behind them.

Tommy whirled around growing pale when he saw Jason. Jason smiled at the group, and muttered something, which sounded like 'hi'. However no one could tell because David was currently ranting in Navajo at the two new comers, who weren't backing down one bit.

Jason walked up to Tommy, "Hey bro, long time no see."

Tommy shifted "Same here"

"It's good to see you Tom, you look good."

"Yeah, back at you."

The two new comers were glaring at David "Hey don't start with me, Dave. I've had enough of them literally dancing around each other." The brunette said walking away from the blonde and David.

The blonde looked at her in shock, "Sis, don't." she said as the brunette walked up to the two men, and placing a hand on the back of their necks, pushed their heads together, making them kiss.

"You love each other, get together already!" She said when they pulled back and both looked shocked.

"Hey Rocky it's your turn." Aisha said smiling as she saw Trini plant one on Billy. Effectively distracting everyone.

Rocky and Zack grinned. "Adam, I dare you to strip and run around the desert naked."

Adam looked at Rocky, stripped off his shirt, yanked off his pants, shoes and socks, handed them to David who looked on in shock, as the green ranger walked past the two new comers, the blonde had blushed and had averted her gaze, the brunette was slack jawed staring at Adam. Adam smiled at her opened the door, and took off running.

Rocky grinned and thumped David on the back "I'm going to bed; I prefer _not_ to be around when he regains his senses."

5 HOURS LATER…

Everyone but Adam, the two women, David, Tommy and Jason, had gone to bed. The brunette was still watching Adam run with a grin on her face the blonde was shaking her head and talking to David. Tommy finally got curious. "Just who are you two anyway?"

The brunette smiled, Jason groaned, and whispered into Tommy's ear "that's Ti, the author, and the blonde is Carla a fellow author. Don't piss Ti off she's vicious."

Adam ran past grinning "I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!"

Rocky's head popped out of his tent, as did the others. He looked at Adam incredulously "He's _still_ at it? It's been _five_ hours!!!"

Rocky glared at Ti, as did everyone including, Jason, David, Tommy, and Carla. "_DON'T EVER DARE HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!_"

Ti looked baffled "_I_ don't mind it." She said smiling. Everyone groaned and went back into their tents. Ti just stood there grinning.

That's where she was an hour later when Adam came back to the cabin, grinning and breathing heavily. Ti followed him inside, pulling down the zipper on his body suit.

Adam grinned as he stripped off the body suit revealing, a green turtleneck and black jeans underneath. "I can't believe we fooled them! How did you manage to find a body suit that looked so real?"

Ti shrugged and folded up the body suit, "I have my sources. Just be glad they were too shocked to notice the zipper."

"You're evil Ti." Adam said hugging her.

Ti laughed, "Hey they bet I wouldn't do that to you because I love you. That's technically a dare."

Adam laughed, "Just goes to show…" Ti laughed and finished Adam's sentence with him. "You don't ever dare."


End file.
